


Angry Sex

by radioaktiv



Series: Fallout Prompts [3]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angry Sex, Counter Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktiv/pseuds/radioaktiv
Summary: The thing about blowing off steam with that particular method is that your way to punish your partner means torturing them with the best you have in your arsenal. And Charon was enough reverent of a lover to know how to traverse her body as if he had a map.Farren was too busy melting from his tongue in her breast to notice the shifting and adjusting of his hips - she just discovered his malice when he hit just the right spot in her that it gave her vertigo. Her back arched off the surface and she half-strangled a moan, trying not to make the situation with the neighbors worse, hands clasping desperately at the edges of the countertop as if she was going to fall. Good God.He was grinning when she opened her eyes, that tugged-to-the-side smile reserved for when he got his way with something.“Look what I found.”For 2019'sKinktober! Sometimes the more effective way of ending an argument is to make due of the philosophy 'make love, not war'.
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer
Series: Fallout Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396564
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Angry Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload! Nothing was changed from the original.

There’s something to be said about love.

People often just associate it with the beautiful side of the meaning. When it’s carried by gentleness, passion and soft touches.

Truth is, sometimes it’s a feeling too strong to bear. When you love so deeply that it strips you of rationality and explodes in primitive ferocity. It’s rough, ugly and somewhat demeaning. Makes you feel like an animal.

Farren did not remember how they got to this. Not _now_ anyways. Just that she had lost the last ounce of temper and that it synchronized with his own outburst. That one second they were barking without a care for who’d hear it, and the next rage manifested into sheer desire to _have him_ until their anger melted into each other hazaphardly.

It hadn’t been just her either. As soon she shoved the man against the wall violently, Charon’s retaliation was to pull her with him roughly and next thing she knew her lips were swollen and they were both half-dressed.

She was holding onto his shirt so tightly that her knuckles were purple, bent in such a way atop the counter that her legs pressed the sides of his torso, pants hanging midway through one of her knees.

Charon leaned over her and covered a stiff nipple with his mouth, tongue sliding hot around the areola, leaving a trail of wetness behind before sucking with such vigor it hurt just enough to feel _good_ , a spark of bliss running down her spine all the way to her core. He had been enough of a _gentleman_ to support her head with one hand, though she knew it was just an excuse to dig his fingers in her hair to pull it.

The thing about blowing off steam with that particular method is that your way to punish your partner means torturing them with the best you have in your arsenal. And Charon was enough reverent of a lover to know how to traverse her body as if he had a map.

Farren was too busy melting from his tongue in her breast to notice the shifting and adjusting of his hips - she just discovered his malice when he hit _just_ the right spot in her that it gave her vertigo. Her back arched off the surface and she half-strangled a moan, trying not to make the situation with the neighbors worse, hands clasping desperately at the edges of the countertop as if she was going to fall. _Good God_.

He was grinning when she opened her eyes, that tugged-to-the-side smile reserved for when he got his way with something.

“Look what I found.”

She was already so close to release, she didn’t care for the game. She just _wanted it_.

“Charon I _swear_ -”

He knew what she was going to complain about. And his rhythm _did_ slow. In an absolute bastardly, delicious way.

She wriggled in frustration but the position did nothing on her behalf besides rub her bare torso against his clothed chest, his face close enough to hers that he was able to whisper in that _goddamn_ husky voice of his that did things to her loins directly.

“Why, you in a hurry Bambi?” He pushed in _deliberately_ , sliding against her wall and massaging her slowly in upward motion, making words turn into an unassorted mess inside her head.

Farren lift her chin when he retreated in the same fashion, whimpering. He followed her, lips brushing and breathing warm air into one another’s mouths, leaving her wanting and yet too busy muffling her moaning to be able to kiss him.

“I’m going to kill- _hmpf!_ ”

Charon held her head up so their mouths joined aggressively, tongue pushing against hers hot and wet and demanding, seizing back the little control she had regained and sinking her into blissful helplessness. And even though she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, she knew it was a way to silence her for what was to come.

His hips took speed, faster at each thrust until he reached the right pace and then a little more, bodies clapping on impact. Farren felt each muscle on her abdomen ache and struggled not to squirm, holding both his arms until her nails dug into his skin without a care.

By the way he throbbed every time his cock was fully holstered in her, he wasn’t that far too. And she took that last opportunity of revenge by clenching her walls tightly around him, setting him off rhythm for a second or so as he grunted into her mouth.

Control slipping off his grasp, their mouths parted with a wet sound and he shoved his face between her breasts where his teeth dragged against her skin but didn’t quite bite - probably for the best. It _did_ leave her _and_ her moaning to their demise.

It took just a few more pushes to send her tumbling into bliss, lower muscles flexing even harder around him that he found his own release. Farren had to bite her fingers, world wrapping into a surging tide of warmth until all her limbs went limp. She only felt the places where their skin pressed together, as if they had merged into one. A copious amount of liquid dripped off her.

When the high began to recede, a last urge of euphoria washed over, sending both lovers seeking each other with desperate kisses until they just stood there with lips and foreheads touching, breathing rapidly as adrenaline ran its course and left both exhausted and spent.

Arms wrapped around him, Farren slowly became aware of all the places she hurt. And they were _many_. Lots of them were bites. Some she didn’t… really know exactly what had happened. Charon was probably riding the same realization, because he shifted uncomfortably and groaned.

“I can’t feel my legs.” He kissed her neck.

“That’s because you’re old.”

Charon snorted at her insistent attempt of hostility.

“Am I now?” He had to use both arms to lift himself off her, leaning on his elbows at the sides of her body. “And yet got your legs shaking.”

Her legs _were_ shaking. _Bastard._

“ _Shoo_ , I want off.” She pushed him by the shoulders in a less-than-convincing way, feigning wounded pride.

He scoffed. “No, you don’t.” Guiding his palms gently under her body, he lifted her until she sat on the counter then wrapped his arms around her. She relished at the touch, but that was kept secret for now.

“Besides,” He muttered against her neck with gentler kisses, caressing where he’d grabbed her the rougher with calloused fingertips. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“I hate you.” She locked her legs around him tighter, yearning the softer embrace.

There’s a lot to be said about love.


End file.
